That sounds like work
by flabbyknight
Summary: This is not what Taylor signed up for.
1. That sounds like work

Alec grumbled to himself as he walked to supermarket. Since Brain and Lisa each had their own apartment and Rachel was well Rachel, it fell on him to buy the groceries if he wanted to eat anything. He supposed he could go out to eat instead but in the end that took more effort than going to the supermarket every once and a while. With a sigh he walked through the front doors of the supermarket and was met with an unusual sight.

There appeared to be a girl made of bugs loudly crying loudly and one the supermarket employees was trying to calm her down. She opened her mouth and wailed "Where I am I suppose to go! No one will let me into any of their stores, I need to eat to you know! Do you want me to live off garbage! I can't believe that you would treat a Case 53 like this! Just because I look like a monster does not mean I am any less human! Why won't anybody help me. " At that point she stopped talking and started sobbing. It was weirdest thing Alec had ever heard in his entire life.

Alec watched as the store manager ran over and said "Calm down Miss. Look we can't let you walk around due to health reasons, but we could make a list of things that you need and we can bring them outside for you. I'll even get you discount for your trouble."

"R-really." sniffled the bug girl her voice buzzing and wobbling. She reached out to hug the manager, but he flinched away, causing her to shrink into herself.

Alec shrugged his shoulders and went about doing his own shopping. He wished that he could have the store do all of his shopping for him. That would be so sweet. After he paid for his food at the cash register he headed back out. Alec started to walk by the bug girl, who was outside waiting for her groceries, when he decided to talk to her. He just came up with the best idea ever and he was not going to let it slip him by. He walked over and stuck his hand out and said "Hi. I am Alec."

She started causing her whole body to lose its shape for a second. She turned towards him and stared down at his hand before raising her own hand made of various insects and shook his hand. Alec forced himself not to notice the bugs writhing against his palm and said "So what's your name then?"

"Um it's… Anne. Nice to meet you? Is there something you wanted?" she buzzed at him in confusion.

"Well you see the thing is I saw how you got them to do your shopping for you and I want in on that action. I am total willing to pay you fifty bucks to do my shopping for me." he explained.

She let out a snort and said "Seriously? I mean I can understand hating going out and buying groceries it takes so god damn much work. I only do it because my Dad always comes back from work late and there is nothing to eat."

Alec blinked and said "Wait aren't you suppose to be a Case 53. How do you have a dad?"

Every bug on her froze for a second before they started buzzing in agitation. "I uh was adopted?"

Alec laughed and said with a wink "Sure you were. Sure you were. So about you getting my groceries what do you say?"

"Make it a hundred." she said annoyed.

"Deal." Alec said quickly. "So do you have away for me to contact you?"

She hesitated for second before shrugging and giving him her phone number. She then asked "So where am I dropping of your groceries anyway?"

'Damn it' Alec hadn't thought about that. He guessed that he could set up a drop of location, but that sounded like way to much work and would defeat the whole purpose of avoiding to go out in the first place. He pulled out some paper and scribbled down the lofts address and said "I'll call you in about week. Just bring it up here." He then waved goodbye and left with a skip to his step.

* * *

As Brian and Lisa run up the stairs to loft, Lisa called out "Alec! Lung is out looking for us and we need to talk about a game plan!" When they made it to the top of the stairs they froze and stared at the sight of some girl and Alec sitting on the couch watching TV. Lisa exclaimed "Who the fuck is she!"

Alec look over at Lisa and Brian and said "This is Anne. She has been buying my groceries for the last couple of weeks."

Lisa buried head in her hands and groaned. Brian shouted "Alec are you fucking kidding me! You can't just go inviting people here, because you are too fucking lazy to go shopping."

Alec waved his hand lazily "Relax. She's cool."

Anne nodded her head and said "Cool like a cucumber. Also if I ratted you guys out I would be down a hundred a week and there is no reward for turning you in. Trust me I checked."

Brian just stared at her while Lisa said with a sigh "Look we don't have time to deal with her, Lung his gunning for us and we need a plan of action right now. I was thinking that we confront Lung, but we need to decide this as a group. Also where is Rachel?"

"Out walking her dogs? How the hell should I know?" said Alec.

"Wait." Anne spoke up with no concern in voice "Lung knows where the loft is?"

Brian growled at her "No it supposed to be a secret, _right Alec_."

"Get off my dick Brian" said Alec with disinterest.

Anne spoke again "So if Lung has no idea where your base is what is the problem? What is he going to do write you an angry letter?"

"I don't know why I am telling you this, but it is about reputation." Brian said glaring at her.

"Oookay then? But you are thieves right? So if is Lung is out and about with his men looking for you, why don't you just hit his headquarters and steal everything? Wouldn't that make you look good and make him look bad?" she asked.

Everyone stared at her in awkward silence, before Alec spoke up and said "I vote for that plan."

* * *

As the Undersiders were counting their loot from their biggest score ever Alec leaned back in his new laz-e-boy and said "Hey Anne want to join the Undersiders?"

"I don't know." she said "If I become a villain I probably couldn't send my bugs to buy my groceries anymore."

Alec nodded his head in understanding and said "Fair enough."

Lisa sighed shaking her head and said "You two are unbelievable. Before you make a decision how about hearing my sales pitch first?"

Anne shrugged her shoulders and said "Sure why not."

AN: So heres how Taylor joined the Undersiders. Seriously why didn't the Undersiders just rob Lung. Lung couldn't have known were their base was or else they would have moved at some point since Bakuda and Oni Lee would have been able to blow them sky high at any time.


	2. I rest my bones and just chillax

2 weeks later

"Pull up your socks, boys and girl, because we're robbing a bank." said Lisa.

"Whoa whoa whoa." Taylor spoke up not taking her eyes of the television screen. She was currently in first place in hers and Alec's game of Mario Kart and she was not going to let Alec get ahead of her. "That is not what I agreed to when joining the Undersiders. I joined so I could be paid two thousand a month to veto jobs."

Alec burst out laughing almost dropping his controller and said "Holy shit can we do that?"

"No we can't do that." said Lisa irritated.

"I don't see why not." said Taylor as she crossed the finish line. She stuck out her tongue and smirked at Alec. She looked over at Lisa and said "You told me the deal was that we would be paid two thousand dollars a month and that we get to choose to accept jobs that come along. Nowhere during your sales pitch did you say that we have to meet some sort of quota." Alec started up another game and Taylor focused on the screen again.

"Look if we stop doing any work then the Boss will stop paying to have us on retainer." explained Lisa.

"Also I can't support myself and my sister on two grand a month" chimed in Brain.

"Or take care of my dogs." growled Rachel.

Taylor groaned in irritation as Alec passed her and replied "Lisa has the knowy thing power right? So we turn down jobs until the Boss catches on and while we are doing that we just have Lisa invest a portion of our pay into the stock market and have her use her powers to make us money. We could easily make ten grand a month each and nobody would notice since that is chump change."

"You just want me- OH GROSS!" exclaimed Lisa.

"What?" asked Taylor "I need my hands free to play." She currently had a burger suspended in front of her face by spider string held up by a swarm of flies.

"You could have had your bugs use the controller!" Lisa said trying not to gag.

"Lisa then I would get bug germs all over Alec's controllers. That would be gross and rude." said Taylor.

"Yeah Lisa, be respectful of other people's property." Alec said laughter in his voice.

Lisa felt a headache growing that had nothing to do with her power. She decided to change the subject and go back to what she was going to say earlier "You just want me to do all the work and get paid for doing absolutely nothing yourself."

Taylor let out a dramatic gasp "Lisa how could you?! I would never do that!"

Lisa gave her a flat look "You are so full of shit."

Taylor gave a sniffle "Brian, make Lisa stop being mean to me."

Brian sighed and said "Look Lisa, Taylor actual has a point. Having you invest and manage our money is frankly safer and would make us more money than robbing a bank ever would."

"Also a lot less work." added Taylor.

"Look the Boss really wants us to do this job." said Lisa.

Taylor rolled her eyes and said "Well I really don't want to do it. Face it Lisa it's a dumb idea. It would take you much more effort to plan a bank heist then spend an hour a day managing our money. We could also do some easy jobs to keep our Boss happy if we really need to."

"Since I would be doing all of the work in your plan why should I bother with you guys at all. I could just manage money for myself just fine." said Lisa annoyance coloring her voice.

"Don't be greedy Lisa." scolded Taylor.

Alec nodded and said "Lisa, there is no I in team."

"You guys are the worst." groused Lisa.

Taylor huffed "Look we would be your bodyguards okay? If anyone tried to fuck with you we would keep you safe."

'And since nobody even knows who we are that will never happen.' thought Taylor with a smirk.

If Taylor had bothered to look at Lisa she would have seen the ominous vulpine smile appear on her face. Lisa said in sickeningly sweet voice "That is great plan, let's do it."

"So dork you thought of a cape name yet?" asked Alec since the subject was clearly over.

"I was thinking Tailor. That way I wouldn't have to bother remembering it." replied Taylor causing Brian to face palm.

As Lisa watched Alec and Taylor high-fived she thought 'Thank god those two are too lazy to breed with each other.'

AN: Taylor triggered when her moms flute got covered in shit and proceeded to stop giving a shit. When she was shoved in the locker she just took a nap. She later broke the lock on her locker so she could climb in and take naps when she was feeling tired.


End file.
